


Oh Death!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco always knew that the Ministry of Magic would come for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Death!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> Written for my 2009 Advent Calendar.  
> Written for PhoenixAcid
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue.  
> Sorry.

“Nothing will satisfy me than your soul” said the man under the red hood, one of the Ministry agents still searching for Death Eaters.  
No gold, no silver, no spells, nothing could lead them away from their mission. I’ll have to give him what he wants, free access to my mind.   
“Then do it” I answered, tired and bitter.   
“I will” he answered, a smirk plastered on his face when the hood was amazingly removed.   
“Potter?” I cried.   
“Himself” he answered standing in front of me “Ready, Malfoy?”  
I closed my eyes and wait for the spell to break my soul.


End file.
